Discontinued A Great Pokemon Reunion
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: I'm stopping the story for a new story,a truth or dare story.


Sorry readers! But I'm very busy with a new story that is going to take months because I have a routine to do from Monday's through Friday's which is school then homework then chores then the last thing I do is typing my story.I need a 3.0 or higher so that way I can do well in school,so it looks like I have to cancel my story: "A Great Pokemon Reunion".So the story I'm typing is going to be a Truth or Dare story,so if anyone wants to know if they can review some truth and/or dares for the first chapter,then the answer is no,cause I don't want to many reviews for the first chapter,so I will be thinking of some truth and/or dares for the,if you're wondering how many cartoon shows and/or seasons are there going to be on the story,well there is going to be a lot of them including characters from the cartoon shows future and/or themselves from another season that are older and/or different looking from them.I'm also going to be a nice author not a mean torturous person (No offence to any of you authors who are sometimes torturous) but I will become a mean author if someone makes me angry in the fanfiction world (I mean the characters,not you authors/reviewers who are reading this) I will hurt them (A girl,no,but a boy,yes).I'm going to be paring some characters with some characters I like with some truths and/or dares from me and my fanfiction friends: harusempei and x3AnimeLuver.I will be using my own truths and/or dares with the reviewers truth and/or dares for every second and/or fifth chapter,I have to say 7 things before I start typing the first chapter:

1.) How many seasons again?Well for the last and final time its going to be a lot of chapters and I'm not telling you authors/reviewers how many shows and/or shows seasons because I like to build up suspense,also if your wondering if this is a guessing game then the answer is 's a voting poll on my account for people with fanfiction accounts,the questions are: Who do you think is the best Sonic:Truth or Dare creater? Who do you think is the best Pokemon Truth or Dare creator? Well I'm going to need four Sonic:Truth or Dare creators and four Pokemon Truth or Dare creators from my poll,who will battle it out until one Sonic Truth or Dare creator and one Pokemon Truth or Dare creator,who will battle against each other to see who is the best Truth or Dare creator in the entire fanfiction world and the winner will be put on a chapter of mine to congratulate them,so go on my account and vote now!

2.) No flames cause they're prohibited but I might let some on a chapter if I have enough time,any truth and/or dares are allowed.

3.) My info that is going to be used for the Fanfiction world:

Nickname: Jing Katchem Uzamaki (I'm using those names cause I don't want to use my real name,my account name,or an embarrassing nickname.) but call me Jing Katchem or Jing Uzamaki.

Age: 13 years old but I will turn 14 years old tomorrow. (On I will turn myself,my cartoon friends,the characters,and maybe the reviewers and/or authors into 10 year olds or into 16 year olds.)

Favorite girl character when I was 10 years old: Shinobu (from Ninja Nonsense)

My favorite Truth or Dare authors: Jackattack555,Super Dragon,Not,Makoncrayley,Furyfur,and Midnight Rebel Spy (who is now Furryfur).

4.) Stuff I own on Fanfiction: The Millennium Scale from Yu-Gi-Oh! and a hammer from the demon world in Inuyasha.

5.) Cartoon characters who joined my group: Shinobu,Ash Katchem,Naruto Uzamaki,Inuyasha,Ed (Fullmetal Alchemist),Bull (Battle B-Daman),Shun and Marucho (Bakugan Battle Brawlers),Gash,Kiddo,Tio,Kolulu,Laila,Penny,and Bianco (Zatch Bell),and Lan and Mega Man (Mega Man XT Warrior).

6.)Ash:He's smart,agile,and he reads books.

Gash: He loves yellowtail and he's a little fast.

Inuyasha: He's powerful,agile,and he's a half demon.

7.) One more thing,the Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon characters that are participating in the Truth or Dare show,I only own my hammer,the Millennium Scale,my Digivice,myDigimon, my B-daman:White wolf,my Beyblade: Silver Wolf,The Ten-Tailed Wolf Demon,and my cartoon friends.

* * *

Me: Man!

Gash: What is it Jing?

Me: This whole thing took up 2 pages on Open Office Writer!

Gash: Wow! You must of typed for a lot of hours for something like that!

Me: Yeah,I did!

Gash: So,what do you want to do until you finish your story?

Me: I'm going to be at school,so I can get a higher grade point average.

Gash: Alright then,lets go pick out the fanfiction house all of us are going to be staying at.

Me: Okay,we also need some paint for the house walls,carpet for the floors,and a backpack for me that is unlimited size,which allows me to store a lot of stuff and/or items.

Me and Gash went to go look for a fanfiction house including some paint,some carpet,and a backpack.


End file.
